


Partners in Sin

by Rebelwerewolf



Series: Techienician Meta AU [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Creampie, Crossdressing, Drawing, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fanart, Homophobia, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Techienician Meta AU: Techie is an artist who draws fluffy soft Kylux. Matt is a writer whose fics are all PWP hard kinks. They get paired on a Kylux collaboration project.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie reads a new fanfic by his favorite author MattTheRadarTechnician.
> 
> See chapter notes for warnings (slight spoilers).

_Kylo slicked the plug with one enormous hand while spreading Hux’s ass cheeks with the other, exposing his tightly clenched hole. “Relax, General,” Kylo said. The vocoder of his helmet made him sound harsh, dangerous like a predator — which was exactly how Hux wanted him to sound. Kylo teased at Hux’s rim with the curved tip of the plug. Hux took a deep breath and forced himself to unclench as he felt the plug slowly nudge into his entrance._

Techie licked his lips. This new fic by his favorite smut writer 'MattTheRadarTechnician' was already shaping up to be excellent. 

_The intrusion was sudden — one second the plug was circling Hux’s hole, and in the next, he found himself stuffed full of the black rubber toy and screaming with a mix of pain and pleasure. His cock jumped against his abdomen, hard and leaking. Then, Kylo started to twist the plug cruelly. Its tip brushed against Hux’s prostate with a steady rhythm, causing him to emit a series of low moans._

Techie slid his right hand under the waistband of his briefs.

_As Hux began to buck his hips in time with the plug’s movements, Kylo stopped abruptly. “This was supposed to be a punishment, but it looks like you’re enjoying it too much.” Kylo leaned close to Hux’s ear. “Slut,” he murmured, emphasizing the word with a flick of his tongue. Hux shuddered and was unable to hold back a tiny whine._

Techie closed his eyes, rubbing himself with the heel of his hand.

_Hux was completely unprepared for what happened next. Kylo’s giant hand smacked his buttock hard, leaving a red imprint and jarring the plug against his prostate. Hux let out a strangled yelp and clenched tightly around the plug. A second slap soon followed on the opposite cheek. Hux was able to withstand this one with a pained grunt, though his leaking cock betrayed his enjoyment._

Burying the side of his face in the pillow, Techie grabbed his dick and gently started pumping.

_“Think long and hard about what you did to deserve this punishment,” Kylo growled as he continued to spank Hux. There had been no official reprimand for the General after the loss of his beloved Starkiller Base, but the guilt and responsibility weighed heavily on Hux’s slim shoulders. When it became too much to bear, he would invite Kylo into his quarters, begging for punishment. The Knight was all too happy to oblige._

Techie swiped two fingers past his dripping slit, coating them with slickness. It wasn’t his favorite part of his anatomy, but built-in lubricant came in handy at times.

_“I — ah!” Hux’s reply was interrupted by Kylo yanking the plug out in one fluid motion. He tried to remember what he had been saying, but he was too distracted by lust and the overwhelming need to be filled again. He arched his spine, thrusting his hips back toward Kylo in a way he hoped was enticing._

Returning his slicked hand to his dick, Techie continued to stroke himself.

_Kylo Ren was exceedingly patient and thorough when it came to Hux’s punishments and would not be distracted from his goal. Instead of granting the General’s desires, he slipped a single digit into Hux’s ass and pressed against his prostate with a feather-light touch. When Hux tried to buck against him, seeking more, he stilled the General’s hips with a bruising grip. “General. Why. Are. You. Being. Punished?” Each word was punctuated by a soft stroke of Kylo’s finger inside Hux._

Techie moaned and moved his hand faster.

_“I failed!” Hux cried. “One of my Stormtroopers turned traitor, and my men couldn’t capture the droid, and the Resistance destroyed the base, and… and it would have been glorious, Ren. We would have brought the galaxy under First Order control but... but I had to fuck it up!” Hux choked on his words as he felt his eyes start to water. And then he was choking on something else entirely. The plug. Kylo had shoved it into Hux’s mouth, stretching his lips wide and cutting off his breath._

Almost subconsciously, Techie drew his left hand to his mouth, sticking two fingers in as far as they would go in an attempt to mimic Hux’s plight.

_“Enough,” Kylo said in an emotionless monotone, and Hux wondered if it was meant to be gentle. He didn’t want gentle. He wanted Kylo Ren’s impulsive nature, his brutishly powerful body, and his aptitude for delivering punishment. If Ren thought otherwise —_

_Hux’s thoughts stopped abruptly as the head of Kylo’s cock entered him. Kylo’s huge hand still held him in place, so Hux had no choice but to follow the pace Kylo was setting — slow, tortuously slow. Hux could feel every inch of Kylo’s cock, which was thicker even than the plug. It felt like an eternity before Kylo bottomed out._

Techie sucked on his fingers but forced himself to slow the hand on his dick. He didn’t want to finish too quickly.  

_Kylo began thrusting at an unhurried pace, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. Hux wanted to implore Kylo to move, to ride him hard and fast, but his mouth was still full of the plug, and he knew better than to remove it without Kylo’s permission. Instead, Hux did the only thing he could in the situation and tightened his muscles around Kylo’s shaft, hoping that the increased friction would spur Kylo to fuck him harder. It worked._

Removing his right hand from his dick, Techie dragged it further downward, past the wetness of his slit, and trailed a single finger around his puckered hole.

_Kylo sped up, hammering into Hux at a frenzied pace, his enormous cock repeatedly rubbing up against the pleasurable spot inside of Hux. Hux’s own cock stood untouched, harder than ever, but the instant he brought his hand to his neglected cock, Kylo grabbed his hand and slammed it back against the desk. “Did I say you could touch yourself, you greedy little whore?” Kylo snarled, continuing his urgent thrusts._

Reluctantly pulling his hands away from his mouth and his ass, Techie used them to wriggle out of his briefs.

_Hux was only able to whimper around the plug in his mouth, but the sound was enough to push Kylo over the edge. He climaxed, spurting deep inside Hux, not pulling out until every last drop was wrung from his body. Stepping back, he admired his work. The esteemed General Hux, bent over his desk with his legs spread wide, his entrance red and stretched, with Kylo’s cum dribbling down his thighs and his balls._

Techie had learned from experience that the fluids he produced weren’t quite enough for anal penetration, so he reached for the bottle of lube next to his bed, opened the flip top with his teeth, and drizzled the liquid over the fingers of his right hand.

_“Oh, did you want to finish?” Kylo asked nonchalantly as he tucked himself back into his pants and strode toward the door to Hux’s quarters. Hux nodded desperately. “Then finish. Touch yourself.”_

_As soon as Hux gripped his leaking cock with his hand, Kylo flung the door open, revealing the hallway on the other side. Hux’s eyes widened in fear at the prospect of being caught in such a compromising position, and he tried to spring to his feet and flee but found himself rooted in place with the Force. He attempted to protest but could only manage a muffled “Mmmph!”_

Techie dipped a slicked finger into his ass and began to fuck himself shallowly.

_Kylo chuckled. “You’d better hurry, General. Someone could walk by at any time. A Stormtroooper patrol, one of your officers. What would they think of you then? Look at you. Your pretty mouth, stuffed with the same plug I used to open you up. Your little pink hole stretched, used, dripping with my seed. And a hand on your cock, pleasuring yourself without a care for decorum. You might actually be demoted. How ironic that would be. The great General Hux loses a planet, and nothing happens. Then he gets caught with his pants down and loses his command.”_

Techie slowly worked a second finger into himself and groaned at the stretch.

_Hux felt his erection flagging as his mind flooded with fear. He spat the plug out of his mouth and barked, “Ren! This isn’t a joke! Close that door!”_

_“Wrong move, General,” Kylo said menacingly. With a wave of his hand, the plug was shoved back into Hux’s mouth, cutting off further protest. “But I’m merciful,” Kylo continued. “I’ll help you.”_

_Hux felt something pushing inside him again, but Kylo was still standing across the room, motionless, next to the open door. The realization dawned on him that he was being fucked by the Force. As his cock grew to attention in his hand, he was horrified to find that he enjoyed it._

Moaning softly, Techie gripped his dick with his left hand and started stroking again, pulling his foreskin down to rub a finger against the sensitive head.

_The sensation felt both familiar and strange; it was like a projection of Kylo Ren’s fingers, only without the warmth of human flesh. But when it curled against his prostate, Hux found himself forgetting the origin of the pressure, bucking into his hand as he jacked himself faster. The additional feeling of Kylo’s cum being squeezed out of his body only added to Hux’s pleasure._

Techie’s hands sped up now, in time with each other. He thrust his fingers deep inside himself.

_And then Kylo used the Force in an amazing and spectacular way. The phantom fullness inside of Hux began to vibrate against his walls and his prostate, and a wave of relief surged over him as he spilled his load onto his hand and the desk in front of him._

Techie didn’t have a prostate, but he pressed hard against where it would have been, finding his g-spot just on the other side. Stroking his dick, he screamed as he brought himself to a shuddering climax, his slim hips arching off the bed.

_Hux felt the Force retract from his hole and release his legs simultaneously. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kylo Ren leave his room in a whirl of black robes, thankfully closing the door behind him._

_Hux collapsed on the ground next to his desk. He already felt better, less emotional over his failures. Once he regained his ability to move, he would use the sonic, sleep, and wake refreshed, ready to face another day of commanding the Finalizer._

Techie let out a satisfied little sigh, keeping his hands in place as he came down from his euphoria. Finally, he released his dick, let his fingers slip from his ass, and trudged to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was done, he flopped belly-first on his bed, careful to avoid the wet spot. Grabbing his phone, he tapped out a comment on the fic he had just finished reading.

“Asdfghjkl this fic was soooo hot!! I love that you gagged Hux with the plug. ;) I thought it was over when Kylo finished but no, you had more in store for us! And the thought of Hux trying to finish with the door open was JUST. SO!!! Matt, you are a brilliant writer and a gift to the fandom!”

Techie smiled as he checked to make sure his comment had been submitted and mashed the kudos button several times for good measure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first explicit fic, so I hope it's ok. Thank you to [moonwalkingcrab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/profile) for beta reading and making a bunch of excellent suggestions, all of which I used. :) Also thank you to my spouse, who actually came up with the idea of Matt and Techie being Kylux shippers. They would be horrified at how porny this turned out, though. :P
> 
> Warnings:  
> Dub-con/non-con: Kylo opens the door to force Hux to have semi-public sex with the threat of humiliation, despite Hux's protests.  
> Dysphoria TW: This chapter describes a trans male character masturbating. The character himself does not experience dysphoria during the act. I used terms that I (a trans guy) am comfortable with, but if you have bottom dysphoria, you might want to proceed with caution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie receives his partner assignment for the Kylux Fall Collaboration.
> 
> See chapter notes for warnings.

Techie awoke feeling strangely giddy, like the way he used to feel on Christmas morning or his birthday when he was a kid. The ratty, seafoam-green comforter that he had wrapped around his body seemed extra fluffy. His pillow, also green and part of a matched bedding set, seemed softer than usual. The sunlight that filtered in through his partially open blinds sparkled through the dusty air in his bedroom, and the birdsong outside his window was more melodic than ever.

He flopped around like a human-sized burrito for a few minutes, nuzzling his face into his pillow and waiting for the sleepy haze to lift. It wasn’t until he checked his phone that he realized why his mind was practically doing backflips. It was the first day of autumn, Techie’s favorite season. Autumn meant crisp-cool air, burnt orange leaves that complemented his hair, delicious seasonal flavors, and a series of holidays, beginning with Techie’s favorite, Halloween.

This particular September equinox held even more promise because it was the starting point of a fandom event. The Kylux Fall Collaboration, abbreviated as KFC by its organizers as a self-aware nod toward the massive amount of oviposition in the fandom, would pair a writer and an artist together to create an illustrated fanfic.

Techie had been excitedly counting down the days until partner assignments were sent out, and today was the day! He had signed up as an artist the day of the deadline, after a month of waffling. There were so many amazing artists in the fandom, and he had been worried that his fledgling art skills would disappoint his partner. When he hit “send” on the submission form, he had been squeezing his blue eyes shut, peeking just enough to position his mouse over the button.

Anticipation fluttered within Techie’s gut as he refreshed his email. Nothing yet. Well, it was still early - barely past noon. He had to come up with something else to do, or he could easily spend all day staring at his inbox waiting for the assignment.

Techie padded into his kitchen barefoot, wearing only a tank binder and loose pajama pants that hung precariously from his slender hips. He gasped as his feet touched the ice-cold tile but smiled at the proof of the change in seasons. He backtracked to his room and put on his pink bunny slippers, taking care to shake them vigorously beforehand, in case any bugs had taken up residence.

Once properly attired, Techie grabbed a mug shaped like a Stormtrooper’s helmet and made instant coffee. He poured in a generous portion of pumpkin spice creamer and dug a caramel apple yogurt out of his fridge. He shuffled over to his computer desk and slowly consumed his belated breakfast while scrolling through a list of games.

He finally decided on The Sims - that was always a good time-waster. He had a tendency to lose track of time completely when he played. He’d find that somehow days had gone by in the real world, and he would still be sitting in the same clothes, a pile of trash and dirty dishes on his computer desk. It always made him wonder whether he was a character in a cosmic game of The Sims, unable to make his own decisions and forced to do the bidding of a higher power.

The last time Techie had played The Sims was well over a year ago. He grimaced as he saw the household he had spent most of his time playing, a simulation of him and his ex-girlfriend Cass. Shit, he hadn’t thought about Cass in almost as long as he hadn’t thought about The Sims, but there she was, pixelated face smiling beneath a mop of blonde hair.

Next to her in the family portrait stood a man with ginger hair and a bushy beard, Techie’s own avatar. He’d created it before he started taking testosterone, and now he was surprised at how much he’d managed to predict his own appearance. He clicked “delete”, and the Sim family was tossed into the ether, much like his relationship with Cass.

Techie immediately felt a pang of regret because creating that Sim had been a critical turning point in his realization that he needed to transition. He had felt a sense of rightness about his Sim’s appearance that he had never felt when looking into a mirror. He absentmindedly stroked the thickening fuzz of his sideburns as he went into the character creation interface, intent on recreating a version of himself.

One hour and three fruitless refreshes of his inbox later, Techie was done with character creation, though it hadn’t gone as planned. He had carefully selected and tweaked the Sim’s facial features and body type to match his own, but when he was browsing through the evening wear selection, he was struck by how much the Sim resembled General Armitage Hux.

Immediately he had a better idea. He gave the Sim a businessman’s cut with sideburns and changed the eyes from deep blue to a greenish-gray. Hux and Techie both shared the trait of bright red hair, so he kept hair color the same. Techie had a little bit of a belly, but he assumed Hux was fit, if narrow-shouldered, under his parade uniform, so he made the body slightly slimmer and more athletic. It took surprisingly few changes before his Sim looked more like Hux than himself.

Kylo Ren was even easier to create due to his unusual facial features. Techie gave him the largest possible nose and lips, along with the most muscular body type, and dressed him completely in black. He played with a smoky eyeliner but ended up with something looking like a cross between a raccoon and a clown before giving up on makeup.

He hovered over the option to make them husbands but selected “roommates” instead; half the fun of the game was in making the characters flirt relentlessly and fall in love. The other half was in home design. Techie spared no expense in making a house inspired by the Finalizer, with its geometric windows, chrome and black interior, and red accents. He even made a “bridge” out of the top level by deleting some of the floor tiles.

Pleased with his design, Techie felt no guilt in using a money cheat to move Kylo and Hux into the new house. He chuckled when the first thing the two characters did was start an argument, then paused the game to check his email again.

There, sitting at the top of his inbox, was a new email. The title read “KFC Assignment” in bolded letters. Techie hovered his mouse over the email for a moment, took several deep breaths, and clicked.

 _Thank you for signing up as an artist for the Kylux Fall Collaboration!_  
_You have been paired with the author MattTheRadarTechnician._  
_Pronouns: he/him_  
_Fic Ideas:_  
_-KoRux - Hux needs to prove to the Knights of Ren that he is worthy of Kylo Ren. This involves trial by gangbang, and while he doesn’t quite pass their strenuous test, his tenacity sparks Kylo’s interest. Canon universe._  
_-Oviposition - Kylo Ren acquires rare alien eggs for Hux’s proclivities. What happens when they follow the mysterious instructions about fertilization and incubation? Canon universe._  
_-Dubious consentacles - Lieutenant Hux gets sent on a mission and finds himself in the clutches of a tentacle monster. When Kylo Ren comes to his rescue, Hux begs to forget the experience, and Kylo helps in any way he can. Canon divergence, pre-canon._  
_Likes: NSFW, #putitinHux, Kylo Ren being awesome_  
_Dislikes: anything too soft or sweet, sub!Kylo (Take one look at Kylo’s body and tell me he would not be in charge. The dude is shredded.)_  
_Triggers: none_  
_Please reply to this email to confirm you have received it and contact your partner prior to October 1st. Happy writing/drawing!_

“Yes!” Techie shouted, jumping up from his seat in excitement and nearly knocking over his empty coffee mug. “Yes! Yes! YES!” Making a high-pitched squealing noise, he fell to the floor and flailed his arms and legs in the air wildly for almost an entire minute. Then he picked himself up and walked back to his computer, peered at the email one more time to make sure he wasn’t imagining things, and sat back down in his chair. He hugged his knees to his chest happily.

Techie could hardly believe that he was going to be collaborating with his favorite writer. This was a dream come true. His mind completely glossed over Matt’s dislike for soft Kylux, which was Techie’s entire fan art portfolio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Mention of oviposition, gangbang, and dubious consentacles.  
> Matt's views do not represent the author. Clearly he has some hero worship going on around Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends a little personal time while imagining Kylo and Hux, then receives his KFC partner assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags have been added to reflect new content.

The afternoon sun was already halfway to the horizon by the time Matt awoke, but no sunlight entered his room due to the layer of cardboard boxes he had affixed to his window. Matt worked the night shift, and he found it easier to sleep during the day without sunlight in his face. Today was one of his nights off, though, so he hadn’t bothered to set an alarm.

Matt groaned sleepily, trying to hold onto the fragments of his dream as they melted away, leaving a single scene in his head — that of General Hux in a pink-and-black maid costume, thigh-high fishnet stockings, and pink stiletto heels. One rosy nipple peeked out from the top of the too-small dress as Hux placed both his slender hands on Matt’s pecs. No, not Matt — he somehow knew that, in the dream, he was Kylo Ren. Looking down, he was also inexplicably naked, with the body of a god, or at least a highly-paid porn star.

Hux beckoned Matt/Kylo to follow him, then dropped to all fours to crawl through a narrow tunnel, affording Matt/Kylo a glorious view of his tiny but firm ass, covered only by a hot pink thong. He followed Hux’s wriggling rear end until they ended up in a room with mirrored walls and black rubber floors, similar to the room where group classes were held at Matt’s gym, only smaller and without any equipment. Here, the dream had faded out as Matt awoke, but as he was already half-hard, he took his dick — sizable but not the monster cock he’d imagined on Kylo — in hand and supplied the details for the rest of the encounter.

Matt envisioned himself as Kylo, thumbing at Hux’s nipples, twisting them until he gasped. Lifting Hux’s short, ruffled skirt to find that his hard cock had escaped the confines of his skimpy thong, the tip leaking against his belly. Crooning something sexy — Matt skipped over what exactly this would entail — in his deep baritone while the ivory skin of Hux’s chest and face flushed red.

Dropping to his knees, using his mouth to pull Hux’s thong to one side, fully releasing his cock and balls. Licking a stripe up Hux’s length before taking it into his mouth and swallowing it to the root while Hux moaned above him, his thin fingers gripping Kylo’s dark hair. Circling a finger around Hux’s puckered hole. Hux magically holding a bottle of lube because, hey, Matt wasn’t going to think too hard about the plot continuity of his masturbatory fantasy.

Pulling off of Hux’s cock with a sloppy, wet pop. Hux lying on his back, the perfect picture of debauchery with his orange hair in disarray, the maid costume bunched up around his waist, thong pulled to the side and failing to cover him at all, his long, fishnet-clad legs spread wide in invitation. Kylo coating his fingers in lube, holding Hux’s thigh with one giant hand while the other pushed a single digit into Hux’s hole, all the way to the second knuckle. Working Hux open with slow movements, then a second finger, making scissoring motions while Hux begged for more. Tilting Hux’s hips up while slipping a third finger inside him. Swiveling and thrusting his hand at the same time, earning more delicious moans from Hux.

Matt’s breath hitched, and he groped around his nightstand for his tissue box, cursing softly as he knocked his glasses to the floor in the process. He would worry about that later. With his goal in mind, he urged his imaginary Kylo forward, slicking up his cock, teasing at Hux’s stretched rim with the head of it. Slipping just the tip inside while Hux begged for more. Feeling Hux’s tight heat surrounding him as slowly, inch by inch, he pushed his way inside. Bottoming out as Hux mewled, sounding embarrassingly needy. Pulling almost all the way back out before thrusting in forcefully, causing Hux to shout with surprise and pleasure. Moving at a languid pace, then increasing in speed while lifting Hux’s lower body off the floor, deepening the angle.

The roughness of Hux’s fishnets as his legs locked around Kylo’s waist. Hux’s fiery hair contrasting with the black floor mats. Hux’s cock bouncing up and down with each thrust, leaking all over his stomach and skirt. Kylo gripping that beautiful cock in one hand and pumping it while fucking Hux at a relentless pace. Hux’s barely coherent moans, almost a prayer, “Kylo please… yes… ahhh… so close… oh fuck!”

Riding Hux through his orgasm, feeling his walls clench as cum coated his belly and soaked his poofy skirt and flimsy thong. Kylo reaching his own peak soon afterward, emptying his load deep inside Hux. Pulling his half-hard, spent cock from Hux’s hole and watching his seed trickle out.

That was what pushed Matt over the edge, and he grunted quietly as he came into the tissue. Even though he was 29 and had lived alone for years, he could never quite get over the fear that someone would overhear if he was too loud and catch him in the act. He laid in bed, boneless and sated, mind still hazily replaying Kylo and Hux’s imaginary coupling. It was an excellent fantasy, if he did say so himself. With some minor tweaks, it could be a successful fanfic. After he had recovered — and nearly fallen out of bed while retrieving his glasses from the floor — Matt reached for his phone with the intent of jotting down some notes. Instead, he was waylaid by over 300 notifications from his fandom chat group.

Sometime while Matt was asleep, partner assignments for the Kylux Fall Collaboration had been sent out. He scrolled through a few pages of messages in which his friends gushed about how excited they were to work with their collaboration partners. As far as he could tell before he gave up reading and scrolled to the end, no one in chat had been paired with him. “Just woke up,” he typed. “Gonna check my partner assignment.” Sure enough, one new email was sitting in his inbox.

_Thank you for signing up as a writer for the Kylux Fall Collaboration!_  
_You have been paired with the artist Clan-Techie._  
_Pronouns: he/him_  
_Fic Ideas:_  
_-Halloween party, modern AU. Kylo and Hux are coworkers who don’t really get along, but they end up at the same Halloween party, maybe at a bar or a mutual friend’s house? And they’re in costume so they don’t recognize each other but end up hooking up :D_  
_-Holiday fake dating AU! Okay, so I love fake dating. They’re friends or coworkers, and Hux’s parents have been annoyingly pressuring him to get married and have kids, but of course Hux is gay. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ His parents won’t believe him though, so he needs to bring Kylo as a date and they fall in love <3_  
_-They work at one of those places with fall activities: apple picking, pumpkin patch, hay rides, corn field mazes. It’s a little sad for them to see couples come in all the time (Stormpilot and Reysma opportunity here), but then they find each other and fall in love._  
_Likes: All the AU’s, catching feelings, fake dating, Millicent (oops, I should have put her in one of my fic ideas). The fluffier the better! XD_  
_Dislikes: rape, underage, major character death_  
_Triggers: trans stuff sometimes? I’m trans and it depends, sorry I can’t be more specific_  
_Please reply to this email to confirm you have received it and contact your partner prior to October 1st. Happy writing/drawing!_

Matt worried at his bottom lip as he read the email, finally drawing blood as he read his partner’s list of likes. “What the fuck…” he muttered, shaking his head. Tapping the reply button, he swiftly typed his complaint to the event mods.

_Hey,_  
_I’m not sure I got the right artist assignment. My artist seems to be heavily into fluff, which I listed as one of my dislikes. Can I please be reassigned?_  
_Thanks,_  
_Matt_

After sending his email, Matt opened his chat app to vent to his friends.  
_Matt: The mods assigned me someone who is all fluff, which was one of my dislikes :(_  
_Brian: really? that sucks. you should email them and ask to be reassigned_  
_Matt: Already did it. Waiting on their reply_  
_Void: sörry dude taht sucks_  
_Void: whooops lol brian alresdy said that_  
_Brian: if the mods say no, you can swap with me. i don’t mind fluff <3_  
_Matt: Thanks guys_  
_Matt: Just got an email back. That was fast_

_Hi Matt,_  
_Thank you for reaching out to us with your concerns. We thought long and hard about this pairing because your interests don’t line up exactly, but Clan-Techie asked to work with you. He said he would be willing to do whatever you want._  
_The decision is up to you. If you would still like to trade partners, please let us know before October 1st._  
_Sincerely,_  
_The KFC Mods_

“What the FUCK?” Matt exclaimed aloud. He furrowed his brow, both hands gripping his curly blond hair tightly in frustration. He re-read the email until the words blurred together and still couldn’t make any sense of it. Why would a complete stranger who had nothing in common with him want to partner with him for KFC? And should he agree to it or ask for a different artist? Really, the mods shouldn’t have put him in this position at all. Matt growled and smacked his bed with the flat of his hand.

He needed to know more about this Clan-Techie person, he decided. Typing the name into Tumblr, Matt was hardly surprised to find that they were mutuals. The Kylux fandom was small and tight-knit enough that most people followed each other, but Matt’s daily interactions were limited to the people in his chat group.

Clan-Techie’s blog didn’t give Matt much information that wasn’t already in the KFC assignment email. He was a 28-year-old artist who shipped almost every Star Wars: The Force Awakens combination — Stormpilot, Reysma, Jedistormpilot, Bluerey, Finnrey, Hitaka, Phasmano, Thanaka, Kytaka, Mikylux — though his OTP was obviously Kylux. He was a skilled artist, but his fanart mostly depicted sickeningly sweet scenes of Kylo and Hux holding hands, kissing, going on cute dates, and cuddling with Millicent.

It was a good sign, though, that the blog was far from squeaky clean. Although he only drew Kylo and Hux with their clothes on, Clan-Techie frequently reblogged kinky art and fic, always carefully tagging them. Matt even noticed a few of his own fics reblogged, and he found himself smiling. It seemed this guy was a fan, and if it were true that he would be willing to do whatever Matt wanted for the collaboration, he could see the partnership going quite well indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie is reminded of unpleasant childhood memories.
> 
> See chapter notes for warnings (slight spoilers).

For the first time since discovering MattTheRadarTechnician’s writing, Techie wasn’t sure he liked the author’s most recent work. It could have been a simple case of “not my kink”. Techie usually imagined himself as Hux when he read Kylux fanfic. He bore a slight resemblance to the General (well, they both had red hair), and he found Kylo Ren, with his plush lips, brooding eyes, and muscular build, to be irresistibly attractive.

But the story in question described Hux as wearing a frilly pink maid costume, fishnets, and high heels, which brought back unpleasant memories of Techie’s childhood. From the ages of three to sixteen, Techie had been forced to compete in beauty pageants by his mother, a former beauty queen trying to relive her glory days vicariously through her child. When Techie was fourteen, he tearfully announced to his mother that he was a transgender boy and had no desire to wear dresses, paint his face, and be judged onstage for his femininity. They argued, and she struck him so hard that, nearly a decade and a half later, he still had a small scar above his left eyebrow from one of her fake nails. That had been a turning point in their relationship — when his mother went from being merely selfish to full-on abusive.

She threw out all of his t-shirts and jeans, buying him a wardrobe that consisted entirely of girly tops, skirts, and dresses. Every morning before school, Techie would walk to his best friend Joey’s house and change into Joey’s old hand-me-downs. He joined several different clubs that met after school to avoid going home for as long as possible. Every evening, he would stop by Joey’s house to play video games and change back into the clothes his mother had made him wear before going home.

The pageants were harder to evade, as Techie’s mother personally drove him to competitions and helped him with makeup and costumes. It was nothing short of a miracle that finally ended his pageant career.

Techie had always been nearsighted, perhaps a consequence of clandestinely reading under the covers by flashlight. Since elementary school, he’d worn glasses with thick, coke-bottle lenses, but he couldn’t wear them onstage. For years, he simply made do without them, trying not to squint or drop his fake smile as he maneuvered between the fuzzy outlines of his competitors and the nebulous edge of the stage. Apparently beauty was about being seen, not so much being able to see.

But his eyesight kept deteriorating, and one terrible day when he was eleven (terrible even by pageant standards), he misjudged the distance to the edge and tumbled off the stage. Luckily, a cameraman caught him, so aside from a few scrapes and an enraged mother who had to pay for the damaged recording equipment, Techie was fine.

Techie tried to levy the unfortunate accident into an argument for stopping his pageant participation. His mother decided to get him contact lenses instead. They were mildly uncomfortable, and the layers of stage makeup he wore for pageants made them almost intolerable. His eyes would feel itchy and start running; it was torture, and the only thing the poor boy could do was keep smiling, dancing, and singing. Backstage, he would immediately rip out his contacts and put on his glasses, not caring if the thick mascara left black streaks on the lenses.

By sixteen, Techie’s eyesight had stabilized enough for laser eye surgery. His mother, who booked an appointment with the cheapest doctor in the area, told him it would be good for his pageant career. She blamed his watery, reddened eyes for his lack of crowns, sashes, and titles. Additionally, she added, it would get rid of his need to wear his ugly glasses, and he’d be much prettier. The arguments weren’t very convincing to Techie, but they didn’t need to be. Like all other aspects of his life, he wasn’t given a choice.

Techie’s miracle came in the form of laser eye surgery complications that most people would consider to be a disaster. A second surgery was needed to fully correct his vision, and he had to ditch a pageant to go to the emergency room when a wayward mascara wand dislocated one of his corneal flaps. His eyes felt dry unless he was constantly dousing them with eye drops. After three disastrous pageants (including the emergency room incident), Techie’s mother finally allowed him to quit competing for good — though not without punishment.

“You think you’re too good for pageants? You think you’re too good for your mother?” she had accused while holding a half-finished bottle of wine. “Well, you’re grounded for life! You’re gonna come right home after school. No more after-school clubs, no more hanging out with those boys you call your friends. They’re not your friends! You can dress like them all you want — oh, you think I don’t know that? You think other people don’t gossip about us?”

She switched to a high-pitched voice with a faux British accent as she mimicked a gossiping lady. “Oh, that poor Madeline. Her daughter could be so beautiful if she tried. Do you think she’s one of those homosexuals? I would never allow that sort of behavior under my roof.”

“Well, are you?” Techie’s mother rounded on him. “Are you a lesbian, or are you fucking all the boys you’re running around with like a little slut?” The end of her question was a snarl.

Techie had only stared back, wide-eyed, too scared to reply in case it would make his mother angrier. After another gulp from her wine bottle, she’d waved him away with a resigned, “Get out of my sight.”

Techie didn’t talk to her much anymore, just a quick phone call several times a year, always small talk or lies. She still called him by his birth name and bristled when corrected. When he was in his early twenties, he’d felt guilty about not making an effort to repair their relationship. Now he was of the opinion that there was no point; any effort he made would not be returned. The best he could do for himself was to avoid her as much as possible.

 

* * *

 

Techie looked sadly down at Matt’s fic on his phone and shook his head. He wasn't in the right head space to enjoy it; perhaps he never would be. Navigating to his bookmarks page instead, he selected one of his favorites, a smut fic about Hux’s birthday. Techie had already read it multiple times, so he scrolled directly to the best parts, trying to revive his flagging desire for self-gratification.

_Just as Kylo had instructed, the general was waiting obediently on the bed, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Hux perched on all fours, facing the wall with his eyes closed. Even if Kylo had not been a master at detecting emotions through the Force, it would have been obvious what Hux was feeling. His pale body quivered with anticipation, and his cock was already half-hard. Kylo noted with approval that Hux had prepped himself; his hole was puffy and glistened with slick._

_“You’re very skilled at following orders,” Kylo said without emotion through the vocoder in his helmet. “Because you’ve been such a good boy, I brought you a present.” Kylo ran one gloved finger along Hux’s naked back, causing Hux to let out a small whimper._

Techie’s breathing quickened. This particular fic never failed to turn him on. He scrolled down a few more paragraphs.

_Kylo ran the orange-furred end of the tail along Hux’s sides. He trailed it down Hux’s chest and gently, very gently, stroked it along Hux’s neglected cock. He parted Hux’s tiny ass cheeks with one massive, still-gloved hand and admired his work. Hux’s hole was gaped wide, a trickle of cum starting to leak from it. In one swift motion, Kylo shoved the plug inside. He savored Hux’s surprised grunt and how his rim twitched against the flared base._

_“Good,” said Kylo as he patted Hux’s flank. “You will wear this during your shift.”_

Techie tried to hold his phone in one hand so he could maneuver his other hand under the waistband of his briefs, but he fumbled the phone, and it smacked him directly in the face. When he picked it back up, the browser had scrolled to the top of the fic, showing the title and the author. “General Fox” by MattTheRadarTechnician. Techie had forgotten that Matt had written this fic, and upon seeing his name, Techie’s mood immediately dampened.

Matt had never replied to Techie’s email for the Kylux Fall Collaboration, and the deadline was tomorrow. There were many legitimate reasons why his email might be late. Maybe he was on vacation or busy with work or school. Maybe Techie’s email hadn’t gone through, in which case, he should really resend it just in case, shouldn’t he?

Or maybe the fear that had haunted Techie day and night since receiving his assignment email was reality — Matt didn’t reply because Matt didn’t want to work with him.

He closed his web browser app and opened his email, but he didn’t hold his breath. There was no use getting his hopes up like he had every day for a week. Techie told himself that he would simply write an email to the mods, telling them that his partner hadn’t responded, and then he would go do something unrelated to Kylux. Instead, he found Matt’s reply in his inbox.

_Hey Clan-Techie,_

_I’m gonna be honest, after reading your interests, I don’t know if we can come up with a story that we’re both happy with, but I’m willing to try if you are. We should talk._

_-Matt_  
_Phone: (216)555-6288_  
_Skype: MattTheRadarTechnician_

Techie felt numb. It was a relief to have finally received a reply, but this was not the reply he had hoped for. Techie’s email to Matt had been full of excitement. He had gushed about how much he loved Matt’s fics, about what an honor it was to be working with such a big name in the fandom. And Matt had put Techie directly on probation. He was already at two strikes, and they hadn’t even talked yet.

Techie reread the short email several times before putting his phone away. He spent the rest of the night binge-watching comedies on Netflix. They didn’t make him feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty much just sadness. This is the low point of the story. Everything gets better from here.
> 
> Warnings (tags have been updated to reflect new content):  
> Transphobia, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Slut-Shaming: This is a flashback chapter. Techie's mother abused him both emotionally and physically as a child after he came out to her. There is no sexual abuse.  
> Surgery: Eye surgery and complications are mentioned in clinical terms without much detail.


End file.
